


Josiana prompts

by Kittyxuchiha11



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Leliana is a big gay mess, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyxuchiha11/pseuds/Kittyxuchiha11
Summary: Just some Josiana prompts I wrote as part of Femslash February, each chapter is titled what the prompt was.





	1. Being sleepy

The light streaming through the window onto her face was what had woken Josephine. She scrunched her eyes closed tightly, groaning slightly as she realised that the sun being up meant it was time for her to be up. She’d hardly slept that night, tossing and turning as she went over details of the several meetings and letters that simply had to be sent today.

A small sigh escaped her lips as she tried to calm herself. Getting worked up about her lack of sleep wasn’t going to help anyone. It was only when a warm arm snaked it’s way around her waist that she realised she wasn’t alone. Her body froze, her mind racing for a crazy moment before a soft voice calmed her once again.

“Josie” the voice that belonged to a certain spymaster mumbled as Josephine felt a pair of warm lips press against her shoulder.

She didn’t say anything in return, just sighed once again and tried to move closer to the one person she actually wanted to see today. Sure, Josephine loved being the ambassador of the Inquisition, it brought on so many opportunities and she got to meet so many interesting people, plus the whole angle of helping for a good cause was what had interested her in the first place.

When Leliana had first asked her to join the inquisition she didn’t think the role would take this much out of her. She knew she was signing up to a large role but she never imagined she’d be so over worked that she dreaded waking up in the morning. She really did love her job but it could just be so tiring. The countless letters she had to write now seemed counterproductive since she barely received a response anymore. Her life had simply become writing letters and trying to strike alliances with people who were unreasonable and incredibly hard to even contact.

She slowly made a move to sit up but that same arm was holding her down making that difficult. She slumped back down into bed, turning over to see Leliana’s eyes were open and staring straight at her. She wasn’t quite sure why she’d expected the redhead to still be trying to sleep but she had. After all, they’d known each other for a fair amount of time and in that time Josephine had learned that Leliana, much like herself, didn’t seem to sleep all that well. They’d had whatever it was that had developed between them going on for some time and it was very rarely that Josephine would catch Leliana actually asleep. Leliana liked to watch her Josie sleep, make sure she was safe and nothing was coming to hurt her. That’s what she was told when she’d asked Leliana anyway.

“Leli” Josephine all but whispered as their eyes met “I must send those letters”

“Lady Boyle will be arriving shortly as well, although you already know that”

Josie nodded, a frown taking over her features as she thought about how troublesome her meeting with Lady Boyle would no doubt be. It was supposed to be a simple task of securing funds the Lady had promised, but she was known for going back on her word and trying to bargain for more than she could ever achieve with her own influence.

Yet again another sigh escarped Josephine’s lips as she rubbed her eyes tiredly. No amount of sleep could prepare her for how busy today was going to be. Her eyes closed and a small smile pulled at her lips as she felt Leliana pull her closer. She couldn’t help but snuggle into the embrace, feeling as calm as she could be with such a troubled mind. Although what they had didn’t have a label, Leliana made her feel safe like a lover should and Josephine often wondered what she’d do the day she woke up to find Leliana gone.

“Let the inquisitor deal with Lady Boyle. By the sounds of it, her and Sera seem to be up already”

Josephine laughed, the sound brisk and harsh against the mornings silence. “Is that supposed to put my nerves at ease knowing Lady Boyle could possibly meet Sera?”

“Hush you, the inquisitor knows by now to keep all our guests way from young Sera, so stay with me a little longer”

Josephine nodded, not really seeing the harm in spending five more minutes in bed.


	2. Forehead kiss

The candlelight flickers dangerously in the light breeze that drifts through the room. Josephine finds herself shivering, willing herself to finish these final letters so she can get to bed. Yet again, she’s awake at a ridiculous time because of work, but that isn’t exactly new. It’s all because of the fact a group of nobles decided they wanted to come visit Skyhold to assess the inquisition at work before they gave the things they were promising. Josephine almost wonders if the endless letters are even worth it, and surely the inquisitor could probably find the money and resources being promised on her travels. Her and Sera are known for bringing back all sorts of things. Especially Sera, where she got twenty-five pairs of soldiers breeches will forever remain a mystery to Josephine.

She sighs softly, rubbing her eyes as she tries to think of something to keep her awake. She’s miserable and cold, and really all she wants to do is go to bed and actually sleep. Sleep seems to have become a foreign thing these days. She’s awake half the night working and then she has so go to her cold bed alone. She’s incredibly lonely when Leliana isn’t sneaking into her bed as she often does. But she can’t do that now as she’s away with some of her people checking on a particular lord and his suspicious behaviour. So Josephine is left in her own cold bed at nights, wishing they lived somewhere slightly warmer.

As she rests her head in her hands she hears the first noise of movement. She freezes, not daring to even breathe as she strains her ears to try hear where the intruder is. For a moment, she wonders if it’s simply the inquisitor taking a midnight stroll through the main hall, but soon dismisses the thought as the footsteps draw closer to her office until they’re right outside.

She knows she should calm down and just go investigate the noise herself instead of worrying, but the whole business with the contract on her life has really shaken her up. It had been months since the contract was destroyed but she’s still incredibly on edge, just waiting for an assassin to strike at her when she’s most venerable. 

She watches the door with wide eyes as it slowly creaks open, but instead of a hooded figure ready to kill her, Leliana is there. A small smile appears on her face as she see’s Josephine, but it drops when she notices the terrified expression worn on the dark-haired woman’s face.

“Josie?” she asks cautiously, closing the door behind her before making her way across the room.

Josephine exhales loudly, her breath no longer stuck in her throat and her heart actually slowing to a more normal pace. Of course it was Leliana, no one else creeps around quite like she does. It’s then that she realises Leliana isn’t wearing her normal outfit. She’s wearing her bed clothes, leaving her short hair uncovered and Josephine is rather glad of that because if Leliana was wearing her usual cowl, Josephine sure would have mistaken her for an assassin.

It’s only when Leliana reaches Josephine and places a usually gloved hand over hers that she realises she’s still griping the knife on her desk with vice like intensity. She sighs, shaking her head in some attempt to release the tension in the room and lets go of the knife.

“You weren’t expecting me?” Leliana asks innocently enough, knowing well enough that Josephine definitely was not expecting her.

Josephine just shakes her head, glancing back at the half finished pile of letters. Leliana follows her gaze, realising that Josephine has definitely been working this whole time and this isn’t just her waking in the middle of the night and working to relieve her anxiety as she sometimes does.

“Josie, come to bed”

Josephine looks back to Leliana at her words, a strange happiness blooming in her chest at the fact Leliana had just referred to her bed as their bed. But the happiness is short lived as she remembers she still has a ton to do before her work is done. And she’s about to protest this, when Leliana surprises her by enveloping her in a light embrace. She Isn’t sure what to do at first but finds herself automatically returning the gesturing.

No words are spoken between them as they stand there in each others arms, Leliana only breaking their embrace to draw back slightly from Josephine and press a small kiss against her forehead. Josephine finds herself smiling, ready to forget work and go to bed now she has Leliana back to keep her warm.


	3. Injury

To say she’s on edge is a huge understatement.

She’s not sure she’s slept in days and every time she tries to her mind is plagued with the terrible thoughts of death. A knife could so easily end her life and she starts to fear sharp objects the more she thinks about it. It’s getting out of hand really, yet she still tries to work to the best of her ability.

She feels safe at night as Leliana now refuses to leave her side. She’s there when she wakes form the nightmares, there to hush her and kiss her forehead in the calming way she always does. Josephine is incredibly grateful to have Leliana while she goes through this. After all, a contract on your life is something that terrifies even the toughest soldier.

When Josephine found out about the contract on her life she was terribly disturbed. She worried for days and still does even though the inquisitor has promised she’s working on resolving the issues the way Josephine has asked it to be resolved. She wants no murder or foul play used. She wants to do this properly to try keep whatever good reputation her family has left.

She’s up late one night working as usual, her nerves completely fried and her mind numb from the fear of not hearing anything more on the case. The inquisitor has been away from Skyhold for about a week now and Josephine grows more anxious with each passing day. The inquisitor can handle herself of course, she just desperately wants an update on the situation with the contract.

She’s half way through a letter when she hears a groan of pain from outside her office. She’s instantly filled with fear as she realises the only people who could possibly be outside her door are the guards Leliana has had stationed there every night for the last few weeks. She only see’s the door open because she’s watching it with such intensity, and sure enough a figure sneaks into the room. Her immediate reaction is to duck down and hide away from the obvious assassin, but that’s childish and will definitely get her killed, so she’s left standing by her desk, paralysed by fear as the assassin dashes towards her with incredible speed. She closes her eyes, waiting for something to happen, but it doesn’t. She opens her eyes quickly to see the assassin sinking to the floor, when he falls she notices the knifes in his back and her eyes quickly dart to the door to where Leliana is leaning against the door frame panting.

For a moment she’s filled with joy, she quickly makes her way around the desk and towards Leliana, but she stops dead in her tracks. Her face pales and a hand flies to her mouth as she see’s the blood dripping from Leliana’s side. Obviously she’s tried to stop the bleeding with her hand but the cut is deep, and by the looks of it it isn’t her only wound. Josephine wants to scream but manages to keep it together long enough to reach towards Leliana with shaking hands. Leliana smiles at Josephine and their eyes meet. Josephine is about to say something when Leliana falls to the floor with a thump. That’s when Josephine screams, the loud shriek echoing around the room and within seconds guards are running in on the scene. They catch her terrified gaze before jumping into action.

All Josephine can concentrate on is the steady rise and fall of Leliana’s chest as she watches many people all trying to crowd around her love’s fallen body. She’s vaguely aware of being led away by strong hands on her shoulders but she’s not really sure.

She’s replaying what happened over and over again in her head and before she knows it she’s sat with a blanket around her shoulders as a young man kneels in front of her asking if she’s okay. Her whole body starts to shake as the shock sets in and she barely manages to nod. He takes that as a comprehensive answer, and tells her he’ll be back soon. Her mind is racing about a million miles a second making everything hard to process and understands but she nods again anyway.

It’s when she’s alone that the emotions catch up to her and she realises Leliana could be dead just now all because of her. The tears start to fall and before she even realises it she’s sobbing pitifully into the blanket in her hands.

An hour later she finds herself at Leliana’s bedside, sitting silently as Dorian is checking for any more wounds he may need to heal, luckily he finds none and bids Josephine a good night before leaving the room. Leliana looks pale and almost dead, and that scares Josephine more than anything. In all the years she’s known Leliana she’s never seen her look so unwell or so helpless. It’s a strange sight, and one Josephine decides she never wants to see again.

She’s pretty sure she’d be dead right now if Leliana hadn’t been there to save her, yet she still feels incredibly guilty.

“You looks so sad when you frown, Josie”

Her eyes dart to Leliana’s face and the complete and utter joy she feels in that moment is indescribable in mere words. Leliana’s eyes are open, blinking lazily as she stares up at Josephine’s red puffy eyes. More tears fall but they’re tears of joy, and it takes everything in her to not just jump up and throw herself onto Leliana. She instead takes Leliana’s hand, squeezing it tightly as her words fail her in this moment.

“I tried to stop him” Leliana says suddenly, making Josephine look up to meet her gaze once again. “He had the advantage and I couldn’t overthrow him, if only…”

“Hush you” Josephine says, mimicking the words Leliana has often said to her “I’d be dead if it weren’t for you”

Leliana simply smiles, her eyes closing for a moment as she exhales. Josephine focuses once again on the rise and fall of Leliana’s chest, glad to see her love still alive and breathing after the whole ordeal.


	4. Unrequited love

Josie doesn’t belong to her and never will, it’s as simple as that.

She’s always watched from afar, watching the prize she wants but never being able to reach out and grab it. Josephine is beautiful and kind, a woman many people would snatch up in a heartbeat if they had the chance. Although Josephine doesn’t know, Leliana has always tried her best to keep these suitors away. Always just waiting and watching, hoping one day her Josie will realise that what they have isn’t just mere friendship.

Leliana’s aware she can be manipulative, and honestly just not the best person. But she always tries her hardest. She doesn’t know what her feelings are, who to love, what to do. It’s all such a mess but she knows she wants Josephine more than anything else. All that’s important to her is making sure Josie is safe and secure, she wont let anyone hurt someone she cares about this much. But does she love her? Leliana’s not entirely sure.

Since her first love sacrificed themselves she’s felt numb and confused to what her feelings mean. She’s been afraid to become attached once again, living her life always scared of losing someone who means so much. She’s scared, terrified, always nervous about getting too close but tries not to show it. She needs to be strong and driven to the cause of the inquisition but sometimes her heart gets in the way of her heads thoughts. All it takes is one lingering look at Josephine and she’s distracted for a whole day. She realises that maybe the easiest way to sort this situation is to leave and never come back, but she could never abandon the inquisition like that for her own selfish gain.

So she stays away and she continues to watch. She makes her observations, noting down who goes to visit Josephine and how many times a day this happens. Of course she doesn’t do this all herself, she has her scouts stationed in the great hall outside Josephine’s office ready to report anything they see.

It’s several weeks after they’ve arrived at Skyhold that Leliana realises to her horror that the inquisitor is Josephine’s most common visitor. At first she thinks nothing of it, after all the inquisitor comes to see her on a daily basis too. It’s only when she gets a report from one of her scouts of what their conversations consist of that Leliana’s heart skips a beat and she feels that horrible dread in her stomach. She feels as though she’s about to be sick and quickly dismisses the young man back to his post so she can be alone.

It’s soon after that that she sees the inquisitor and Josie walking through the gardens arm in arm. Josephine has the biggest smile on her face and Leliana’s heart sinks instead of picking up like it usually does when she sees her Josie’s smile.

She supposes she should stop referring to Josephine as hers since she obviously isn’t anymore. Not that she ever was to begin with, or ever will be. That’s the part that makes Leliana feel as though she now has a large stone in her chest where her heart once was.

She works the days away, trying to stay focussed but her thoughts always wonder. If only she’d not been afraid and spoken up about how she feels then she wouldn’t feel like this. Josephine could still be hers and they could actually be happy.

But happy endings only happen in fairytales, Leliana should have learned that by now.


	5. Jealousy

Leliana doesn’t like to think of herself as a jealous person. She’s calm and can control her emotions perfectly. Well, she’s supposed to be able to. And she can with everyone else. The inquisitor, Varric, especially Sera. But then when it comes to Josephine she finds herself losing her calm composure as some other strange feeling starts to take over.

She likes Josie, that much is obvious to her. She hates to sound so childish but like is the only word she can use to describe it. She cares greatly for her, a lot more than a friend should but she can’t say she loves Josephine. She’s conflicted about it all but she’s happy that she can be so close and feel such intense feelings for someone like her Josie.

She wants to say Josephine is her lover, but that isn’t the right word either. So all she can really say is Josie is her friend and she cares greatly for her. They share her bed sometimes but nothing ever changes between them so they simply can’t be anything more than friends. Although not having a term to attach to someone she cares so deeply about is quite troubling.

It’s because she cares so much that she becomes jealous as soon as she catches anyone even staring at Josephine. That’s what she tells herself anyway. The jealousy she feels in the pit of her stomach and the hurt and anger she feels squeezing at her heart are because she cares a great deal for her Josephine.

These thoughts are never ones Leliana would ever dream of speaking out loud, but finds herself lying awake in bed letting them run through her mind. The way the inquisitor smiled at Josephine today makes Leliana feel slightly ill. It’s an anger and a hurt boiling away inside of her that she hates to even think about. It’s a jealously so harsh that she realises that maybe she should try stay away from the inquisitor for a few days. Simply so she doesn’t act on these strange feelings of jealousy that make her want to strike out at the inquisitor and tell her harshly that Josephine is hers and hers alone.

Her thoughts are interrupted by the sound of her bedroom door slowly sliding open. Her eyes immediately flicker to the door and she see’s Josephine slowly making her way into the dark room by the light of a small lamp, already in her night clothes. She smiles when she see’s Leliana looking at her.

“You are still awake. I didn’t want to bother you if you were asleep” Josephine says quietly, edging closer to bed as she speaks.

“You never bother me Josie” Leliana states, sitting up properly in bed as she looks into Josephine’s eyes “Did you need something?”

Josephine simply shakes her head, placing the small lamp on the bedside table before looking at Leliana once again. Leliana takes the blanket beside her in her hand and pulls it back as a way of inviting Josephine to join her. Josephine happily moves into the bed, settling down into the warmth next to her friend.

Soon they both settle down, just laying on their sides staring at the others features. Leliana finds herself tracing lines on Josephine’s face she didn’t even realise excited until this moment. She wants to reach out and stroke her Josie’s warm cheeks. To lean in and kiss whose perfectly plump lips. A lot of thoughts run through her head, yet again these thoughts are ones she can’t ever say aloud.

“Leliana?”

Leliana hums softly in acknowledgment, her eyes flickering up to Josephine’s eyes from where they were set on her lips.

“The inquisitor told me the strangest thing today”

“And what was that?” Leliana asks, that deadly jealousy from before making itself known in her stomach once again.

“She told me that she’s worried you’ve taken a disliking to her” Josephine says with a smile “That you keep giving her strange looks and the aura around you feels dangerous. She asked me if something she’d done for the cause could have personally offended you”

Leliana wants to say that the inquisitor being near her Josie is enough to cause offence, but of course she doesn’t. She stays quiet, her eyes now not meeting Josephine’s.

“Leliana” she feels Josie’s hand touch her cheek and looks up once again to see the dark-haired woman actually has concern in her eyes “Why can you not look me in the eyes when I talk about the inquisitor?”

“I can” Leliana says, but then closes her mouth tightly feeling childish and stupid for speaking out like that. Josephine seems to get the wrong idea entirely because her next words shock Leliana to her very core.

“You are not in love with her, are you?”

“Are you mad Josie?” Leliana replies without thinking. Her face crumbles when she realises what she’s done, and she’s about to move away in shame when she feels Josephine slowly caressing her cheek bone where her hand still lies.

“Then you are jealous, no?”

Leliana finds herself nodding slowly, closing her eyes and cursing herself for having such a weakness when it comes to Josie. Josephine seems content with that answer once again.

“You know I care for you unlike anyone else” Leliana finds herself nodding in response yet again “So please don’t frighten the inquisitors spirit out or her body with your dreadful looks you give her”

Leliana smiles for the first time that night as she realises Josephine is trying to tease her. She finds herself still smiling as she leans in and presses a firm kiss to her friend’s lips. Josephine seems to lean into the kiss for a few seconds before a laugh makes them both break it. They’re staring into each others eyes and Leliana is confused to what Josephine finds so incredibly funny.

“I never thought our great spymaster would be jealous of the inquisitor”

Leliana laughs too then because yes the thought of her being jealous does seem rather amusing now as she thinks on how serious she must appear to everyone.

Josephine eventually quietens down and ends up securely tucked under Leliana’s chin as her arms are wrapped around the spymaster’s middle. Leliana has her arms around Josephine too and for the first time in a while she feels content and at peace. Something she’s sure she should be feeling a lot more frequently now.


End file.
